


Stuck in the Aisle With You

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and like the little minx he is louis flirts, and tampons, and there's also female appreciation in this, harry and louis meet in a CVS, oh and louis quotes beyonce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes shopping late at night and ends up running into Louis in a somewhat awkward way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Aisle With You

Harry stumbled into the local CVS with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. He wrinkled his nose at the slight smell of disinfection in the air. Thankful that it was almost 9 PM and that the store was nearly empty, Harry made his way to the female hygiene aisle.

Awkwardly walking through the small aisle, Harry scanned for the familiar box that he often saw in the bathroom that he shared with Gemma. Smiling when he saw the pink box, Harry reached out and grabbed it. Looking to make sure the coast was clear, Harry was about to head to the checkout lane when he saw the food aisle. Feeling a little hungry, Harry decided on getting a bag of Hershey Kisses. Humming to himself, he walked over to the next aisle and grabbed a bag of assorted chocolates. Just as he was about to check out, he heard a shrilly voice.

“Is it that time of the month?”

Harry immediately turned around and was met with a guy who had a hand on one hip and a smirk on his face. 

“I.. um,” Harry was flustered. Standing in front of him was an attractive guy and then there was Harry, holding a box of tampons and chocolates. Clearing his throat, he felt his face turn red. “These are for my sister and mum. They do so much for me so I figured why not get them something that really matters.” He shrugged.

The other guy’s face immediately softened and his smirk vanished. He walked closer to Harry and smiled. “I’m sorry for taking the piss out of you. I was just joking around with you anyway. But I know how you feel; I live in a house with five women.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wow, I only live with two. I can only imagine how you deal.”

The smaller boy laughed. “No, it’s not like that. I love ‘em. They do a lot and deal with a lot and I really appreciate them. You know what Beyoncé says,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes, “girls run the world.”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. “Too bad I’m not into them.” Realizing that he had just come out to essentially a stranger, he put his hand over his mouth. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself.

But the other guy just continued smiling. “Well good to know because I was flirting with you,” he said in an incredulous voice. “I’m Louis by the way.”

Harry let out a deep breath. “Nice to meet you Louis, I’m Harry.”

“Harry,” Louis said in a soft voice, “you seem like a nice guy. We should definitely hang out sometime.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry. “I’d love to get a kiss by the way.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he felt his heart beat against his chest.

Louis laughed at him. “I was talking about the chocolate. Damn, you really are a nice guy.”

Harry’s breathing went back to normal. Not wanting to seem more like an idiot, he decided to move things further along. “How ‘bout I get your number Louis?”

“Finally, I thought you’d never ask.”

“Heyyyy,” Harry drawled out. “I’m doing the best I can possibly do while trying to maintain my dignity while holding a box of tampons.

Louis giggled. “I think you’re a keeper.”

Harry’s heart sped up (once again). And for once in his life (and probably the only time), Harry was practically beaming while holding a box of tampons.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is, lol, but it's the first thing that I've wrote in like 3 months and I'm kinda proud ahaa


End file.
